Promesse
by La plume rouge
Summary: Yuri a fait une promesse à Victor. Le russe ne manquera pas de le lui rappeler. OS


**Hey, il se trouve que mon dernier OS a suscité pas mal de demande de suites et/ou tout simplement de nouvel OS ; voici donc la suite de _Yuri's ace in the hole._ Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, ce n'est pas un drame mais il est préférable de l'avoir lu pour en comprendre toutes les références. J'ajouterais également (pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas) que Victor et Yuri échangent en anglais. C'est pour cette raison que dans mes OS il y a certains mots russes ou japonais qui se détachent du texte et qui ne sont pas traduits. Voilà pour le contexte factuel, je vous laisse à présent découvrir cet OS.**

 **DISCLAIMER : rien n'est à moi, sauf l'écriture de ce texte bien évidemment. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto et** **Mitsurō Kubo.**

 **RATING : M (présence d'un lemon)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Yuri était silencieux.

Assis sur le bord du lit, ses yeux dévoraient la médaille d'argent qu'il tenait entre ses doigts pâles. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la retourner encore et encore, comme pour combler le vide qu'il ressentait. C'était fini.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et un indicible sourire s'étira sur son visage, tandis que sa vision ne se résumait plus qu'à un éclat d'argent flou. Il était vice-champion du monde de patinage artistique. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de surpasser les nouvelles attentes de son coach durant le Grand Chelem. Mais y parviendrait-il seulement ? Serait-il à la hauteur ? Il n'était même pas parvenu à lui ramener l'or tant convoité. Et puis, le temps s'écoulait ; il ne demeurerait pas indéfiniment dans les conditions physiques idéales. Avec tout ça, toute cette pression qui retombait, cette joie indescriptible mêlée à une déception amère, il avait peur de reprendre du poids.

Il voulait l'or. Il voulait l'or plus que tout. Il devait tout faire pour obtenir l'or au Grand Chelem, et aux Quatre Continents. Il voulait se rattraper, il voulait que Victor embrasse encore et encore ses médailles. Il voulait lire la fierté dans ses prunelles bleues.

De ses deux mains, il écrasa la médaille entre ses paumes jusqu'à en avoir mal. Il ne pouvait ignorer ce profond sentiment de frustration. Évidemment qu'il était heureux d'être vice-champion, évidemment qu'il était conscient que Yurio l'avait surpassé de manière indiscutable ; mais il ne pouvait pas faire taire ce monstre en lui qui réclamait plus, qui réclamait l'or et l'amour de Victor.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, le petit objet métallique tombant sur le parquet de la chambre d'hôtel.

Yuri se sentait une nouvelle fois écrasé par la pression. Tant de choses dépendaient de ses futures performances, tant d'événements qui lui tenaient à cœur et qu'il souhaitait voir réaliser. C'était profondément injuste. Il n'était même pas champion du monde, et il se sentait terrassé par les attentes de Victor.

 _Idiot._

Et puis de toute façon, qu'en était-il réellement de leur relation ?

Il n'était plus capable de retenir ses larmes. Il sanglotait comme un enfant, recroquevillé au bord du lit ; l'athlète se sentait revenu à la saison précédente, alors qu'il échouait lamentablement.

C'était vrai, ça. Leur relation était-elle un amuse-bouche pour Victor ? Un énième rebondissement pour trouver l'inspiration qui lui faisait défaut afin de surprendre à nouveau le monde entier lors d'une nouvelle prestation ? Il ne comprenait pas. En public, l'ambiguïté régnait ; personne ne parvenait réellement à déceler si leur relation dépassait le stade de l'amitié fusionnelle. Hormis, peut-être, ce moment unique où il s'était jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser sur la glace. Mais là encore, il avait pris soin de dissimuler le baiser de ses bras.

Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, Yuri savait que Victor l'aimait. Il ne le lui dirait probablement jamais aussi clairement, mais il le savait ; tout comme Victor savait que Yuri l'aimait. La façon dont leur relation fonctionnait lui plaisait, c'était indéniable. Il ne pouvait décemment pas enfermer Victor dans une petite case. Cela ne correspondait pas à sa personnalité et à tous ces sentiments puissants qu'il exprimait lorsqu'il l'enlaçait ou lorsque leurs regards se croisaient. Mais, _bordel_ , il aurait aimé que tout le monde sache au moins qu'il était à lui. Ne serait-ce que par l'annonce officielle de leurs fiançailles. Pas besoin d'effusions, simplement de quelques mots.

Son regard embrumé tomba sur la bague qui ornait son annulaire droit. Mais n'était-ce pas un jeu, ça aussi ?

 _Je délire._

On ne glisse pas soi-même une bague aussi précieuse à l' _annulaire droit_ de quelqu'un qu'on aime sans se rendre compte que c'est un acte d'engagement.

 _C'est débile. Je fais n'importe quoi, là. Victor m'aime. Il est juste pudique._

De guerre lasse, il se frotta le visage et ramassa la médaille ; il l'observa encore un moment, tentant de se persuader que c'était la pression qui redescendait, qu'il était normal de craquer après tant d'exaltation. Ces derniers mois avaient été plus riches en émotion que le reste de sa vie ; cela semblait approprié de douter de tout. Cette journée ressemblait à un rêve, effleuré du bout des doigts par un Yuri si jeune qu'il ne se rappelait même plus de l'âge auquel il l'avait formulé.

Victor était son coach ; il était son compagnon ; il avait son amour ; il était vice-champion du monde. Que demander de plus ?

– Du porc pané ! s'écria joyeusement Victor en ouvrant la porte, chargé de deux sacs en plastique frappés du logo d'un quelconque restaurant japonais.

Yuri essuya précipitamment ses larmes et redressa la tête avec un sourire gourmand. D'un coup d'œil, il constata une fois de plus la beauté rayonnante du célèbre patineur et son cœur manqua un battement. Du porc pané et Victor Nikiforov pour lui tout seul ; le paradis, ou presque.

– Tu ne t'imagines pas le mal que je me suis donné pour trouver un japonais à Barcelone ! ronchonna-t-il en déposant les sacs sur le lit de Yuri.

Dans un soupir exténué, il se laissa tomber aux côtés de Yuri et s'étira en bâillant longuement. Le regard du japonais s'attendrit et, sans réfléchir, il l'enlaça. Surpris, Victor cilla et lui jeta un coup d'œil, avant de refermer ses bras sur sa fine silhouette athlétique. Du bout des lèvres, il effleura son oreille.

– Tu te rappelles donc ce que tu m'avais promis ? chuchota-t-il, la voix si profonde et grave que le corps de Yuri se retrouva instantanément couvert de frissons.

– Euh…, fut tout ce que le cadet était en mesure de répondre, tant il était troublé par la lascivité soudaine de son compagnon.

Il étouffa un cri lorsque Victor le fit basculer sur le dos pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, le regard soudain beaucoup plus sombre ; ses yeux, ordinairement d'un bleu glacier, s'apparentaient davantage à deux profonds lacs de luxure. Il sentait ses cuisses bandées contre ses hanches, le bout de son nez froid contre le sien, leurs lèvres si proches qu'elles en tremblaient ; ses doigts glacés trouvèrent les siens pour s'y enlacer étroitement, comme pour en aspirer la chaleur. Le cœur de Yuri était sur le point d'exploser, tant il était pris au dépourvu et tant cette situation exacerbait tous ses doutes et ses peurs.

Il détourna la tête en fermant les yeux pour s'arracher à la supplication indécente du regard de Victor.

– Non…, parvint-il à articuler faiblement.

Aussitôt, son corps fut délesté de celui de son coach. Il rouvrit les yeux en papillonnant et se redressa sur le lit ; lorsqu'il observa le visage du russe, son cœur se serra. Victor était visiblement vexé, et son visage était fermé. Yuri savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise « non », notamment lorsqu'il prenait une initiative aussi personnelle.

– Victor, écoute, tenta-t-il d'expliquer pour apaiser l'ego du patineur.

– Non. Je sais que tu es complètement inexpérimenté dans ce domaine, et je comprends. Mais si tu ne veux pas de ça, pourquoi me l'avoir promis ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il essayait de maîtriser, mais qui malgré tout laissait transparaître une fêlure qui rendait Yuri infiniment triste.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. C'était tout le contraire. Alors il baissa les yeux, penaud, hésitant à lui avouer la raison pour laquelle il ne se sentait pas prêt.

– Tu m'as dit que si je parvenais à t'entraîner mieux que moi-même, _ça_ se reproduirait et _plus encore_. Or, il se trouve que tu as battu mon propre record, poursuivit Victor en cherchant son regard.

Mais le jeune homme gardait toujours les yeux baissés, triturant nerveusement la bague qu'il lui avait offerte. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir au souvenir de cette fois-là, où tout avait été si érotique, où tout lui avait paru si simple ; au souvenir de la promesse effrontée qu'il lui avait faite, il n'était pas indifférent. Lui aussi le voulait. Mais pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il se sentait vulnérable et plein de doutes.

Victor soupira et son regard erra ailleurs, se posant sur divers coins de la pièce. Il était embarrassé, et triste.

– Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose, Victor, réussit-il enfin à dire en relevant la tête.

Le regard du russe s'accrocha à nouveau au sien, et il rougit davantage.

– Je… Je ne veux pas te blesser. Mais… Mais j'aimerais avoir des explications. Lorsque nous sommes seuls, tout semble si simple. On s'embrasse, on s'enlace, on se câline. Mais en public… À chaque fois, tu fais tout pour que notre relation demeure ambiguë. Je sais bien que toi et moi n'avons pas envie d'en faire quelque chose de banal, à laquelle il y aurait des limites. Mais je ne comprends pas ce refus systématique de… de simplement repousser tes groupies. Je vois bien que tu as cessé les sourires et les clins d'œil charmeurs, mais tu ne les empêches jamais de penser que tu es toujours libre comme le vent.

Victor cilla, l'air sincèrement désarçonné par ses éclaircissements. Puis il rit, soulagé.

– Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir posé la question plus tôt ? Je pensais que tu avais compris par toi-même, dit-il doucement en effleurant sa joue.

– Compris quoi ? répliqua Yuri en fronçant les sourcils, non sans frémir au contact de sa peau blanche.

Victor émit un léger soupir et se gratta la joue, l'air agacé.

– Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi j'étais en mauvais termes avec la Fédération Russe de Patinage Artistique ?

\- Euh… Parce que tu es toi ? suggéra timidement Yuri.

Victor rit doucement et embrassa le bout de son nez, amusé.

\- Non. Parce que je suis homosexuel.

Le japonais marqua sa surprise par un haussement de sourcils.

– C'est ridicule. Ça ne les regarde pas ! s'exclama Yuri.

– En effet. Mais il se trouve qu'en Russie, l'homosexualité est très mal vue. Ça a beau ne plus être puni par la loi, tu as de grandes chances de te faire agresser dans la rue si tu as le malheur de tenir la main à une personne du même sexe que toi. Et je ne te parle même pas de la tempête de haine sur les réseaux sociaux… Sans compter que, pour nous, en tant qu'athlètes, c'est encore plus compliqué. À chaque fois que tu concoures en Russie, tu as toutes les chances de voir tes notes chuter à cause de cette simple information. Autrement dit, ça peut ruiner ta vie et ta carrière ; d'autant plus que nos noms et nos visages sont connus. Il suffirait à la première personne venue de chercher mon adresse sur Google pour la trouver. Tu comprends le problème ? expliqua Victor, plus sérieux.

Yuri avait blêmi, horrifié, et se sentait vraiment stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

\- Je… Je suis bête, excuse-moi, marmonna-t-il, déconfit. Mais c'est simplement que…

\- Oui, je sais. Tu n'as jamais eu de relation amoureuse auparavant, tu était beaucoup trop occupé à gérer tes sentiments pour t'occuper de ça. Je ne te jette pas la pierre. Mais, le fait est que la Fédération est au courant de mon orientation sexuelle parce que l'un des membres m'a surpris avec un homme. J'ai eu droit à tout un discours sur l'importance de protéger sa vie privée et à la menace d'être éjecté si je ne faisais au moins pas mine d'être célibataire – et si possible hétérosexuel. Mais… (Il sembla hésiter, caressant le dos de la main de Yuri du bout de ses doigts froids.) Maintenant, je ne suis plus tout seul dans l'équation. Tu vois bien comment la Russie était hostile à ton encontre au départ. Une grande partie de la communauté de patinage artistique, fans y compris, sont persuadés que tu m'as floué à la scène internationale. Imagine la haine qu'ils te voueraient s'ils découvraient que mes sentiments dépassent la simple amitié ; la plupart des fans ne supportent pas les conjoints de leurs stars préférées, tu t'en prendrais plein les dents. Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

– Je suis désolé, répéta faiblement Yuri.

Pour toute réponse, Victor le serra dans ses bras. Le cadet ferma les yeux et l'étreignit en retour pour mieux se blottir contre lui.

– Je ne veux plus jamais douter de toi. Laisse-moi me rattraper…, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Yuri sentit le sourire de Victor contre sa joue.

– Alors tiens ta promesse.

Le visage du japonais s'empourpra à la seule idée de sentir son corps nu contre le sien, mais n'osa ni répondre ni bouger. Sans insister, Victor se contenta d'enfouir une main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser avec la douceur qui lui était propre. Il déposa un baiser léger comme de la neige sur sa tempe et releva ensuite le nez pour attirer les sacs de porc pané à eux.

– Tu as faim moy prekrasnyy ? demanda-t-il paisiblement.

Yuri sourit et se redressa vivement en sentant l'odeur lui lécher les narines.

– J'espère que ça n'a pas trop refroidi…, s'inquiéta-t-il en lorgnant le plat qu'extirpait Victor du sac.

– Moi en tout cas, je ne suis pas refroidi, ronronna le russe en le lorgnant d'un œil excessivement obscène.

– V-Victor ! bafouilla Yuri en rougissant une énième fois, son accent japonais reprenant le dessus sur l'accent anglais qu'il tentait d'adopter.

– Héhé, je plaisante, le rassura son aîné en appuyant du bout de son doigt froid sur son petit nez.

Yuri lui lança un regard de reproche et, pour se faire pardonner, Victor saisit les baguettes avec expertise pour attraper un bout de tonkatsu et le porter aux lèvres de son compagnon ; ravi, le japonais ouvrit grand la bouche et croqua dans le porc avec un plaisir manifeste. Son « hm » de satisfaction provoqua à nouveau le rire de Victor, et Yuri eut le sentiment que tout était pour le mieux.

…

Comme à son habitude, Victor avait finalement rejoint sa moitié dans son lit ; de préférence en se collant à lui. Mais, cette fois, Yuri ne pestait pas intérieurement parce qu'il avait trop chaud. Il pensait à tout autre chose : sa promesse.

Il ne cessait de ressasser ce moment de tendresse et d'érotisme durant lequel il s'était senti tout puissant ; et surtout, bien. Sentir le désir de Victor sous ses doigts, constater le pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui. Comment retrouver cette sensation ? Cette assurance qui lui était venue naturellement ?

Le japonais soupira. Il se détestait, parfois. Il savait pertinemment que c'était en se posant trop de questions qu'il ne réussissait pas à atteindre son objectif.

Un peu en colère contre lui-même et un peu contre Victor tout de même ( _quelle idée d'être si beau ?_ ), il se tortilla pour extirper ses bras de la couverture et ainsi découvrir le dos nu de Victor. Il demeura un instant silencieux devant cette vision. La lune faisait luire la sueur qui perlait sur ses omoplates ; il avait chaud. Mais il restait tout de même là, l'une de ses jambes étroitement enlacée au mollet de Yuri. Le jeune patineur eut un élan de tendresse pour le champion, et il caressa son épaule du bout des doigts ; une sorte de fascination l'étreignait à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur Victor.

Y avait-il quelque chose de plus délicat, de plus élégant, de plus délicieux que d'admirer la courbe ronde de son épaule qui s'échouait dans les draps ? Du bout des lèvres, timidement, Yuri l'embrassa ; aussitôt Victor frissonna et il remua légèrement, semblant encore ensommeillé. Cette simple réaction tordit le ventre du jeune patineur, et il reprit son exploration minutieuse.

Sa nuque délicate ; embrassée. Son dos musclé ; effleuré. Sa taille étranglée ; caressée.

Yuri voyait Victor se tendre au fur et à mesure qu'il dispensait ses caresses. Il se sentait d'humeur tendre ; et un poil taquine.

Ses doigts chauds frôlaient le creux de sa hanche avec délicatesse, et, quelque part, une certaine envie. Elle se découvrait petit à petit, comme l'épaule de Victor qui se débarrassait du drap qui recouvrait son bras ; elle grimpait insidieusement le long du ventre de Yuri, bourdonnant à chaque soupir de Victor, à chaque muscle qui se contractait, à chaque invitation discrète qu'il manifestait. Ici, une hanche qui roule ; là, un bras qui se soulève pour mieux le laisser se faufiler. Yuri sentait que son visage s'embrasait à mesure que le corps de Victor se dévoilait. Il ne portait qu'un unique sous-vêtement, mais qui collait si bien à sa peau que le galbe de ses fesses s'offrait outrageusement à la vue affamée du cadet.

À présent, plus rien ne cachait son corps. La lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre l'éclairait en partie ; Yuri voyait se détacher une hanche, une épaule, une cuisse. Le reste appelait à être exploré.

Le jeune homme se sentait pétri du désir indécent qui émanait de Victor ; paradoxalement, il demeurait totalement immobile, dans l'attente. Mais c'était peut-être ce qui était le plus grisant. Le savoir dépendant de ses caresses et de son bon-vouloir, c'était terriblement excitant.

Alors Yuri reprit doucement ses caresses, l'une de ses mains toujours occupées à effleurer du bout des doigts le creux de sa hanche ; l'autre grimpait dans son dos, jusque sur sa nuque, et y disséminait de petits serpentins langoureux. Les tressaillements discrets du russe l'aidait à trouver les points sensibles. Il semblait particulièrement attentif aux doigts qui s'activait sur le creux de sa hanche ; alors, Yuri les déplaça subrepticement vers ses côtes. Un soupir frustré de Victor l'informa qu'il désirait l'inverse. Ravi de recouvrer ce pouvoir enivrant, le japonais continua de jouer un peu avec le désir de son amant.

D'une main il dessinait toujours dans son dos, et de l'autre il effleurait ses côtes et son épaule, s'éloignant toujours plus du point qui semblait tant plaire au célèbre patineur. La pénombre dissimulait à demi son visage, mais Yuri apercevait la rondeur si plaisante de ses lèvres ; elle était gonflée, ses lèvres entrouvertes sur un soupir anticipé. Cette simple vue eut un effet fulgurant sur le jeune amant, qui sentit en rougissant qu'à présent son pyjama devenait trop étroit.

Alors la main qui caressait le dos blanc comme neige vint se glisser sous le corps de l'aîné pour l'enlacer et rabattre sa paume sur la poitrine ; il sentait son cœur tambouriner contre ses doigts, aussi rapide que le sien. Ce constat le rassura autant qu'il l'encouragea.

Les doigts qui s'étaient égarés près de son épaule entreprirent de descendre à nouveau. Ce simple changement de direction eut pour résultat d'arracher un frisson plus violent à Victor. Sa respiration devenait plus lourde, plus irrégulière, et Yuri se sentait galvanisé par le désir qu'il provoquait chez lui d'une simple caresse.

Ses doigts descendaient, descendaient. De nouveau il effleura le creux de sa hanche, et il y demeura encore un moment avec pour récompense un nouveau soupir frustré du russe. Yuri sentait le sang battre dans ses oreilles ; chaque pulsation de celui de Victor sous ses doigts. Ils étaient désordonnés, affolés. Les doigts du japonais migrèrent lentement vers le sommet de sa hanche, ce qui eut pour résultat d'effaroucher davantage le cœur du russe. Yuri le savait, Victor n'attendait que quelques centimètres de plus ; ainsi, ses intentions seraient claires. Mais Yuri hésitait, paralysé par la force du désir qui grondait à l'unisson dans leurs ventres et rampait le long de leurs peaux.

Doucement, timidement, il appliqua sa paume sur sa hanche et glissa lentement sur le haut de sa cuisse jusqu'à sentir l'élastique de son boxer. Le souffle du cadet était erratique, son avidité était palpable ; mais il poursuivit sa provocation jusqu'au bout. Ses doigts sinuèrent jusqu'à son bas-ventre et, du bout de son pouce tremblant, il souleva l'élastique de son boxer pour effleurer le pubis sensible. À ce moment précis, la main de Victor se plaqua brutalement sur celle de Yuri, posée sur son torse, et l'étreignit sauvagement ; il cherchait à se raccrocher à quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Son partenaire aussi aurait voulu s'accrocher à quelque chose, aussi rendit-il son étreinte à Victor, enfonçant ses courts ongles dans la peau ferme de son torse, écrasant ses doigts de son angoisse pleine de désir.

À présent qu'il caressait son pubis, il pouvait sentir la peau tendue à la base de son érection. Il ne lui restait que quelques millimètres pour la saisir.

 _Je n'ose pas…_

Cette pensée le traversa comme un coup de fouet. Toutes ces initiatives étaient venues si naturellement, mais la dernière marche semblait trop dure à monter. Pourtant, il sentait la main tremblante de Victor contre la sienne, il sentait sa poitrine haletante, son cœur perdu dans une course effrénée ; et il avait envie de soulager l'excitation qui lui ravageait le bas-ventre.

– Yuri…, supplia la voix tremblante, assoiffée de plaisir, vibrante d'obscénité de Victor.

La raison de Yuri se perdit aussitôt et il empoigna fermement son sexe dans sa paume moite, arrachant un gémissement soupirant à son amant qui se cambra violemment. Il ne sentait plus rien que sa respiration anarchique, son propre désir qui se pressait contre les fesses rebondies de son compagnon, le sexe gonflé de désir de Victor dans sa main. Il se savait tremblant comme une feuille, intimidé et plein d'audace à la fois ; il avait envie de Victor. Maintenant.

Un gémissement étranglé échappa au russe lorsque la main de son jeune amant se mit à le caresser à un rythme beaucoup trop rapide.

– Moins vite, moins vie, implora l'aîné en haletant bruyamment.

Yuri obéit, se faisant plus lent, nettement plus lent. Sa main allait et venait si lentement que cette fois c'est de frustration que geint Victor.

– Suka ! s'écria-t-il avec un très fort accent russe.

Au-delà de l'excitation, Yuri se sentit puissant et il mordilla délicatement l'épaule de Victor tout en continuant de ralentir pour le frustrer davantage.

– C'est moi qui décide, lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille, la voix altérée de désir.

Il ignorait totalement d'où lui venait cette soudaine assurance ; peut-être était-ce cette envie inextinguible de Victor qui lui montait à la tête, ou peut-être l'abandon incroyable dont faisait preuve son compagnon.

Cependant, il n'était pas dans la nature du champion de se laisser ainsi maltraiter sans rien dire. Brusquement, il pivota pour se retrouver sur le dos, leurs visages se trouvant de cette façon si proches que le nez de Yuri heurta celui de Victor dans un « ouille ! » discret. Cela eut pour effet de faire rire le russe, qui le contempla avec des yeux brillant de fièvre et de tendresse.

– Rigole pas ! le gronda Yuri en reprenant ses lents va-et-vient sur le membre dur d'envie de son amant.

Un soupir de plaisir franchit les lèvres humides de Victor, dont le sourire disparut aussitôt pour faire place à l'extase. Yuri remarqua pour la première fois les rougeurs qui s'étalaient par plaques sur la peau pâle de son compagnon et la salive qui perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il trouva cela tellement bandant qu'il happa immédiatement ses lèvres, sa main libre s'enfouissant à présent dans la crinière désordonnée de Victor. Ce dernier répondit avec une telle fougue à son baiser que le japonais se mit à frotter sa propre érection contre sa hanche, ondulant férocement. Un nouveau gémissement jaillit de ses lèvres prisonnières, et la langue de Yuri vint caresser celle de Victor avec un tel appétit que son amant glissa à son tour sa main sous sa taille pour empoigner ses fesses avec possessivité.

Un long frisson parcourut l'échine de Yuri et, presque inconsciemment, le rythme lent qu'il entretenait devint beaucoup plus précipité ; à nouveau, Victor gémit son prénom, les yeux clos. Mais le jeune homme ne le laissa pas s'exprimer davantage car il reprit ses lèvres d'une manière impérieuse.

D'un coup de hanche brutal, Victor se retrouva à nouveau sur le flanc, faisant face à Yuri qui se tenait jusqu'alors dans une position identique. Ce dernier rougit en croisant son regard troublé, pris au dépourvu par la façon dont Victor parvenait à s'imposer. Mais il ne voulait pas le laisser l'intimider. Il y arrivait si bien dans la vie de tous les jours, à présent c'était à son tour de le soumettre à son autorité.

Il le débarrassa définitivement de son boxer, qu'il envoya valser au loin, et reprit possession de sa verge pour lui soutirer de nouveaux soupirs. Victor se cambra pour mieux s'offrir à lui, et il ondulait si langoureusement et si bien que les yeux de Yuri ne parvenaient plus à quitter ses hanches. Victor se rapprochait tant de cette façon que son sexe tendu et humide finit par heurter le ventre du japonais ; dès lors, l'esprit de Yuri ne fut plus que brumes de désir. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il se sentit incapable de poursuivre ses caresses sans en réclamer lui-même. Alors il se colla à Victor, leur arrachant à tous deux un gémissement ; il l'embrassa avec une violence qui ne lui était pas coutumière, avant de murmurer précipitamment, comme un voleur qui s'empresse de se débarrasser de son embarrassante trouvaille :

– Suce-moi.

Il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres mots pour le formuler, ni même eut le loisir de réfléchir un tant soit peu ; l'envie qui l'étreignait était si urgente qu'elle réclamait immédiatement l'attention de Victor. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui ; des yeux si inhabituellement sombres, assorti d'un sourire que Yuri avait du mal à interpréter. Était-il si pathétique ?

– Tout ce que tu voudras, murmura-t-il en lui volant un baiser.

Il saisit délicatement le poignet de Yuri pour lui faire lâcher son membre, et avec cette même douceur l'allongea sur le dos. Haletant, le cadet sentait son cœur s'emballer davantage à la simple perspective d'éprouver à son tour du plaisir. Pas un simple plaisir que lui-même aurait pu se procurer, non ; un plaisir donné par les _lèvres de Victor_.

Lentement, la bouche du bel éphèbe glissa le long de son torse, effleurant son ventre, puis il tira d'un coup sec sur le pantalon de pyjama pour l'envoyer rejoindre son boxer quelque part dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Un drôle de bruit lui échappa lorsque ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le caleçon déformé de Yuri ; à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le ronronnement. Sans que le cadet n'ait pu l'anticiper, Victor se courba pour embrasser la bosse proéminente et il poussa un couinement incontrôlé. Un petit rire secoua Victor et il leva les yeux vers le visage de Yuri, où il lut l'anxiété et le désir mêlés.

– Tu es très beau, dit-il doucement, tandis que ses pouces froids tiraient sur l'élastique de son caleçon pour le faire rouler le long de ses cuisses et l'en débarrasser.

À nouveau, il se pencha en avant pour embrasser son ventre puis, du bout de la langue, traça une fine ligne humide de salive jusqu'à son sexe érigé. Un gémissement grave franchit les lèvres du japonais lorsque les lèvres si désirables et si pâles de Victor se resserrèrent sur son membre vibrant de plaisir. Éperdu, il soupirait et gémissait à chaque fois que Victor allait et venait ; ce qui lui arrachait le plus de plaintes était sans conteste la langue chaude et tendre du russe. Elle titillait tantôt son gland, tantôt la base de son sexe, tantôt donnait de grands coups à son membre.

Yuri n'en pouvait déjà plus. Ses doigts s'enfouissait nerveusement dans la chevelure argentée pour la tirer, la caresser, tenter de le faire accélérer ; en vain. Victor avait décidé de se venger.

La torture était insoutenable ; Yuri se redressa péniblement pour se retrouver assis, en sueur. Il saisit la tête de Victor entre ses mains crispées, gémissant son nom. Cela semblait d'ailleurs charmer le russe, qui écoutait attentivement chaque supplique ; le « r » de son prénom, transformé en « l » par l'accent japonais qui reprenait le dessus, semblait particulièrement lui plaire.

Il s'immobilisa soudainement, relevant un regard plus qu'obscène vers Yuri. Électrisé, ce dernier ne parvint pas à détacher ses yeux des siens, qui l'appelaient à tant de luxure que c'en était indécent. Il poussa un geignement aigu lorsque Victor se redressa ; lentement, en prenant soin de passer sa langue le long de son sexe, jusqu'à se retrouver nez à nez avec Yuri.

– Tu as aimé ? murmura le russe, la voix rauque et les yeux brillant d'une lueur avide.

– J'ai envie de toi, répondit Yuri en pressant son visage entre ses mains.

Un mince sourire s'étendit sur son visage, et il caressa du pouce ses lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers.

– Je t'attends.

Ce disant il s'adossa à la tête-de-lit et écarta les cuisses avec un regard provocateur.

– Kuso, gémit Yuri en le contemplant.

Et comme il demeurait pétrifié, Victor haussa un sourcil en faisant la moue.

– Je peux aussi le faire tout seul, déclara-t-il en saisissant son sexe pour se caresser.

Un « iie ! » spontané surgit des lèvres de Yuri et il se rapprocha aussitôt de lui pour saisir son visage entre ses doigts tremblants, joignant ses lèvres aux siennes dans un élan de fougue et d'amour. Victor répondit avec impétuosité, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs comme l'aile d'un corbeau. Leurs langues se mêlaient dans un désordre complet ; le ballet était aussi chaotique que leurs sentiments.

Lentement, Victor glissa le long de la tête-de-lit, jusqu'à se retrouver totalement en-dessous de Yuri. Pourtant, pas un seul instant leurs lèvres ne s'étaient séparées ; leurs corps continuaient de s'entrechoquer et de s'échouer l'un contre l'autre, sans que leur frénésie ne fasse mine de prendre fin.

Ce n'est que lorsque la verge de Yuri se pressa contre les fesses de Victor que soudainement, tout redevint calme ; l'agitation se perdit dans le silence.

Doucement, avec tendresse, les doigts de Victor saisirent le visage de Yuri ; il l'observa longuement, effleurant son nez et ses lèvres, s'imprégnant de cet instant. Ses yeux d'un bleu si azuréen lui susurrait ce qu'il ne disait jamais.

À cet instant précis, Yuri se sentit bien. À sa place.

Il sursauta légèrement en sentant la main de Victor s'insinuer sur son membre pour le guider ; il se laissa faire, les joues rouges et le souffle court, jusqu'à se sentir tout contre lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter, mais il savait qu'il devait être attentif à son amant. Yuri chercha donc à tâtons les mains de Victor pour les enlacer, les épinglant sur le matelas de tout son poids.

– Je ne te fais pas mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il en avisant qu'il s'appuyait complètement sur ses mains pour se maintenir au-dessus de lui.

– Ça va, moy prekrasnyy.

Rassuré, Yuri frotta son nez contre le sien, serrant un peu plus ses mains dans les siennes. En retour, Victor se cambra pour mieux se presser contre son sexe ; immédiatement heurté par un impérieux besoin de plaisir, Yuri le pénétra d'un coup de reins timide.

Les ongles de Victor s'enfoncèrent dans ses jointures et un grognement lui échappa. Haletant, le jeune homme découvrait cette sensation exquise que de posséder Victor ; lentement, sur un échange langoureux de regards, il se mit à onduler contre lui, en lui, dans un concert de soupirs et de gémissements de plaisir. Cependant il constata que Victor était moins démonstratif que lui ; alors, pour se faire pardonner, il embrassa son cou, puis se mit à laper sa gorge offerte.

Il réfléchissait confusément à un moyen de lui donner plus de plaisir lorsqu'il poussa un cri inarticulé ; précisément au moment où Yuri heurtait sa prostate pour la première fois. Ravi, et avec un certain sentiment de fierté, Yuri réitéra son geste et un nouveau gémissement rauque échappa au russe. Ils avaient trouvé leur rythme.

Le jeune amant lâcha ses doigts pour s'appuyer d'une main sur la tête-de-lit et de l'autre sur le lit lui-même ; les mains libérées, Victor s'empara de ses fesses avec un plaisir manifeste, pour lui dicter un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu. Haletant, Yuri s'y plia, se laissant gagner par un plaisir si incandescent qu'il lui faisait perdre toute notion de mesure.

Victor poussait des geignements obscènes tandis que leurs peaux se rencontraient dans un claquement sec et brutal ; Yuri gémissait, à bout de souffle, les muscles engourdis et le corps ensuqué. Ils n'entendaient même pas le matelas heurter la tête-de-lit à chaque allée-et-venue du japonais. Seul le plaisir comptait, seuls les yeux de Victor et ses gémissements, et ses mains, et sa peau, et le goût de ses lèvres dans sa bouche.

Soudain, Victor lâcha une flopée de mots russes incompréhensibles et le ventre de Yuri fut éclaboussé de la jouissance de son amant ; son plaisir s'en vu décuplé. Mais dans un long soupir tremblant, Victor saisit les hanches de Yuri pour le pousser à se retirer. Le jeune compagnon obéit, non sans frustration ; Victor se dressa sur son séant, et s'installa sur ses cuisses bandées pour saisir son sexe entre ses deux mains tremblantes.

Yuri trouva de nouveau ses lèvres, et il gémit contre elles à mesure que Victor s'appliquait à lui procurer un plaisir de plus en plus brûlant. La bouche du russe glissa sur sa mâchoire puis dans son cou, pour y promener sa langue et ses dents. Le pouce du champion se promenait insidieusement sur son gland, le frottant pour lui tirer des gémissements plus aigus.

– T'es bon Yuri…, souffla-t-il contre son cou.

– V-Victor, gémit-il, se rendant à lui dans un orgasme abondant.

Le japonais sentit le sourire de Victor contre sa peau et ses bras qui l'enlaçaient tout à coup si fort. Épuisé, il se laissa aller contre son torse ; il se laissa également faire lorsque le russe se déroba à leur étreinte pour nettoyer leurs peaux humides avec des mouchoirs. Il demeurait silencieux, assis en tailleur tout contre Yuri, à éponger minutieusement son corps, le parsemant de baisers doux.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, le jeune homme, tout à coup vulnérable et plein de tendresse, se blottit contre Victor pour chercher l'odeur si particulière de sa peau. Ce dernier l'enlaça pour l'embrasser, ses lèvres légères comme un flocon papillotant par-ci par-là.

– Tu devrais me faire des promesses plus souvent, Yuri, chuchota Victor contre ses lèvres.

Un mince sourire éclaira le visage fatigué du cadet, et il repoussa la mèche rebelle de Victor pour embrasser son front.

– Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire une promesse aussi chouette que celle-ci.

– Alors promets-moi qu'il y aura une autre fois, susurra son compagnon en posant son front contre le sien.

– Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, rit Yuri.

– MOINS DE VENT ! gueula soudain Yakov en tambourinant sur le mur de sa chambre.

Un long silence s'installa, les yeux de Victor rencontrant ceux de Yuri, et ils pouffèrent tous les deux dans un accès de joie inexprimable.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette lecture. Au plaisir de vous recroiser !**


End file.
